monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Steampunk Switch Axe
I might have said something about this before; I don't remember. Anyway, it's just a design idea for an event? Switch Axe with a steampunk design. The main body would be made of copper or brass plates riveted together, with a small boiler where the phial would be (think like the one on Sinister Saints) and a straight, smooth blade, with the sliding front blade being guided up by small gears, which in turn rotate a large gear on the back that the rear "sword" blade is attached to. Its first form would be called "Steam Axe" or something, and its upgraded form would be called "Deus Ex Machina". It would take 4 Inventor's Notes (event tickets), 3 Firestone, and 40 Iron Ore to forge, and 6 Inventor's Notes, 6 Firecell Stone, and 20 Carbalite Ore to upgrade. It would have high Attack power and no element, but would have a Fire phial, and would gain a decent amount of Fire element when awakened. It would have relatively high, albeit short-lasting Sharpness, and grant +20 Defense in its first form, and +40 in its second form. ...and that's about it. What do you think?Cobalt32 00:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I like this idea, I would use this while wearing Bnahabra armour, just for the looks. A Steampunk Hunting Horn would be nice as well, and maybe a Gunlance (the Baltzenger/Brainfox Lance is close to what I have in mind, but not quite). Pink Fatalis 01:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) @Pink: How would you make a steampunk Hunting Horn? Would it just be made out of a giant metal pipe? Cobalt32 01:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 It could have loads of valves and pipes that open and close when playing different notes, releasing steam while doing so. I just like the idea of hitting a monster with it, and a cloud of steam comes out. Pink Fatalis 01:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) @Pink: Oh, so it's like a pipe organ in Hunting Horn form. Ok.Cobalt32 02:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Yeah, pretty much. Hunting horns have quite a large variety (bagpipes, accordions, guitars etc. (and the Gigginox HH, which is quite possibly the coolest weapon ever)). The Barroth HH looks sort of like what I envisioned, but without the Steampunk-ness (if that makes sense). Pink Fatalis 02:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) This would be so BADASS!!!CrellinEtreyu 20:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That weapon would be so awesome! (hint hint wink wink game develpoers) Good. Y'know, I was in school today and thinking about a dual blowtorch for DS. More steampunk :D Chinese Stickman 23:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's another idea that popped into my head: how about a clockwork Hammer? Cobalt32 16:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Snockwaves and vibrations would eventually make the gears fall out of place, making the hammer a piece of trash... 21:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Rindoroki, steampunk bow? @Riki: Yeah, a steampunk bow or bowgun set might be cool, and stuff proposed on this site like Dual Pistols and the Rifel might look good in steampunk.. Cobalt32 21:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32